


Now And Then When The Stars Shine (You Meet Somebody Like You)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Peeping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine gets her first glimpse of Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now And Then When The Stars Shine (You Meet Somebody Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'voyeurism'. Title from Damn You by Lana Del Rey.

Katherine stood outside the house, examining the guttering. Not a usual pastime of hers but needs must. She hooked the toe of her designer boot around it and started to climb. She could hear her, she could smell her but she couldn’t see her yet. Crawling on her hands and knees along the top of the porch, she found Elena’s window and unhooked the latch. Breathing her in, she smelled cheap perfume and sex. God, she remembered smelling like that once. More than once over the years.

Slipping her fingers through the tiny slit of open window she’d created, she teased the curtain back, catching a particularly delicious moan on the air. Yes, she’d definitely made noises like that before, wrapped up in pleasure and so close to coming. Katherine had to see.

She pulled the curtain back as far as she dared, peeking in through the slit of light, starting at the girl’s toes and following the line of her body up. Long legs. Decent hips. Fingers sliding easily in and out of her pretty pink cunt. Slim waist. Tits rising and falling as she breathed heavily. Katherine’s face, unmistakable even as the girl squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip, face contorting as she came. Katherine pouted, hoping she didn’t ever look like that. 

She watched curiously as the girl recovered, taking in every aspect of her life. She would have to straighten her hair but other than that, pretending to be her should be child’s play.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
